ROB Away
by zed019
Summary: Random Omnipotent Being whisks away a random Joe for his amusement. One shot for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Bad boys bad boys, what you gonna do when a R.O.B comes for you." I said humming on my walk home.

Apparently R.O.B., a random omnipotent being are abducting random people around the globe. News say that they get some random visions from seers that omnipotent beings are doing this as a trend. People all over either wish to be abducted or cowering around their homes. Most people were just indifferent about it.

Anyways my name is unimportant, all you gotta know is some R.O.B decided to play with me and I'm now in some unknown world.

I woke up seeing a face close to my face, that was a mouthful and scary too, so I did what other normal human would do, I panicked and fainted.

"Geez, my face isn't that scary." said the unknown person.

**Several Hours Later.**

"Urrgggg." I said as I woke up to greeted by a green monstrosity wearing jumpsuit with a freakishly weird eyebrows.

"Yosh, your awake my youthful friend, my name is Rock Lee the mini-green beast of konoha!."

I did the only thing I could at the time, I ran.

"Waaaaahhhhhh!." I shouted the top of my lungs around the village while somewhere behind me was a raging lunatic shouting "Youth, youth, youth."

There were alot of shocked faces from the villagers but they chalked it off as ninjas eccentrics

**30 minutes later.**

"Huff, huff, huff, I give up, goodbye cruel world!." I said as I sat down panting and awaiting my own doom.

"Is the work-out over my youthful friend?, awww, call me when we can do it again." Said Lee as he went away.

It took five minutes to sink in and I said "I'm saved, I'M SAVED!."

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

Doki-doki encounter with Lee complete.

500 exp gained, 5000 Ryo gained.

Gained Tittle: Lunatic

\+ 50 Fame ( Rumors from the villagers spread because of your lunatic actions. )

Vit+ 15, Dex+ 15

Level up x3

* * *

**«Status»**

Name: Zed

Proffesion: The Gamer

Tittle: Lunatic

Level: 3

Hp: 250

Mp: 100

Str - 10

Vit - 25

Dex - 25

Int - 10

Wis - 10

Luk - 10

Fame- 50

Infamy- 0

Unused points: 10

Perks Points: 1 [ gain one every 10 levels ]

Money: 5000 Ryo

* * *

**«Skills»**

Gamers mind (PASSIVE) «LVL. (Max)»

-Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.

Gamers body (PASSIVE) «Lv. (Max)»

\- Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.

* * *

**«Perks»**

Chakra: Wanna be a ninja?, unlocks chakra, int +15, wis + 15

Ladies Man: unlocks charisma, charisma+50

Bussiness Tycoon: Wanna be a bussiness tycoon?, Barter, trading, haggling + 25

L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (Full name: The League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness) Membership: Unlocks evil devices shop, int +25

Warding/Runes: There's no place like a guarded home, wis+ 25

Politics: I want to be the president, speech + 100, int +15

Martial artist: I got the body to grind the levels, Vit, Str, Dex +15

Genius: Daddy, I'm smarter than you, Learning rate x 3, int + 50

* * *

"What?." I said confused.

Sometime later, I finally calmed down to organize my thoughts.

"Okay, somehow, someway, I have been dumped somewhere, and somehow, I have these abilities, wait a minute, that boy-monster earlier called himself Lee, could it be?." I said as I looked at mount Rushmore, no, mount Hokage.

"Gasp!, I'm in Naruto or a world of naruto in one of its parallels. " I said as my thoughts started whirling on the implications.

"I'm doomed." I said as I replayed the plot in my head.

Nevertheless I have got to survive and for that I need abilities to match these crazy ninja, so with that I used my perk to unlock chakra and boy what a rush it was.

**Unlocked Chakra, int +15, wis+15**

I felt my head filled with some sort of adrenaline high and I laughed like a maniac.

"kaa-san look at that strange kid laughing." Said a random kid.

"Shhh, dear, let's go home and away from the crazy kid." Said the kids mom.

"Hmmm, a kid?, me?." I said as I looked over myself to reveal some small hands.

"Noooooooo!." I shouted as I have been de-aged

"I have to go to puberty again." I said sulking but got over it in five minutes.

Anyways, I remember the leaf sticking exercise and I tried it on, it took a few tries, but I managed it.

**Leaf Sticking learned: Stick it like a tape, I'm so Impressed. «lvl 1»**

Int+ 1, wis+ 1

"Nice." I said as I continued it and added a number of leafs.

1 hour later and my leaf sticking was at level four

"Hey you!."

"I said YOU!." A ninja who I could tell was Iruka shouted

"Who me?." I said dumbly.

"Yes, you, I came looking for Naruto and here I find another kid skipping class." Said Iruka.

"But..." I said as I tried to deny his claims

"No buts, now come along with me." Said Iruka as he dragged me away.

**Quest update: Pretend to be an academy student**

Reward: 500 exp, become an academy student, become a citizen of Konoha, 1 small apartment, 30,000 Ryo monthly stipend.

**Konoha Academy:**

"Alright class, I found a student slacking off, now lets review the hand signs for the henge no jutsu." Said Iruka as he went I to lecture mode.

**4 hours later**

"All right class now that's all of today, come back tomorrow at 7:00 am." Said Iruka

**Quest Complete: Pretend to be an academy student.**

Gained: 30,000 Ryo, Key to apartment 626 in the shinobi section of the village, Copy of village papers and documents.

"Well, that solves my problem for shelter, now time to go shopping." I said as I went to go shopping for clothes, foods and daily necceties.

A couple of price haggling with the merchants later and I have my hands full of supplies. I really wish I have the Businesses Tycoon perk, but that can wait untill later.

I arrived at my apartment, cleaned the apartment food I a bath, cooked for myself and went to sleep.

"Man, it sure has been a long day." I said to myself as I drifted of to sleep.

The next day, I went with my daily routine and headed straight to the academy where I got an earful of lecture about the history on Konoha, yada, yada, yada.

"All right class today we will review again the Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin, now follow the hand seals and watch the demonstration."

After the demonstration, we were tested each, luckily for me I'm last so I could observe the class and the clan kids. Did I menetion that I'm in the class of the Rookie 12?, I was interrupted by my thoughts by a large shout

"Bunshin!." Shouted Naruto who spectacularly failed and got laughed at.

I felt sorry for Naruto and I put a note, crumpled it and throwed it at the blond.

The blond was surprised by the paper and read it out of curiosity.

"You simply have to much chakra, try asking the teacher or an authority figure a different clone technique that requires more chakra than a regular clone to pass the clone portion of the test." was the paper said.

Naruto simply looked confused and looked for the perpetrator who threw the note to him, but he could not find the perpetrator that was nice enough to give him advice. Still it cheered his mood and thank whoever it is that sent the note in his way in his mind and exited the academy to ask the hokage about the advice.

Meanwhile It was my turn to demonstrate, thankfully I have plenty of examples that I watched in the sidelines so I was able to perform the techniques.

**Learned Henge: Who needs make up «lvl 1»**

-Mimic someone or something. Cost 10 mp per minute

**Learned Kwarimi: Welcome to the cult of the log «lvl 1»**

-Switch places with me. Cost 30 mp

**Learned Bunshin: Hey, clones are illegal, no they're not. «lvl 1»**

-I have a distraction, hear me Rawr!. Cost 10 mp

"Good Job." Said Iruka as class continued

When the class was over, I went home and did my daily excercise with leaf chakra sticking excercise.

**Leaf Sticking learned: Stick it like a tape, I'm so Impressed. «Max»**

Int+ 10, Wis+ 10

**Unlocked: Tree walking excercise: Stick it like spiderman «lvl 1»**

Int+ 2, Wis+ 2

**Meanwhile at the Hokage Office**

"Hey Jiji." Said Naruto as he just waltz in.

"What is it Naruto." Said Hiruzen as he quickly put away his orange book.

"Someone said to me that I have to much chakra and that I would do better if I learn a different clone technique that requires more chakra than a regular clone, can you teach me?." Asked Naruto with the puppy dog eyes.

"Well, ahhhhh, as a matter of fact, I do have a scroll here called the Kagebunshin that requires alot of chakra, but I'm reluctant to give it to you due to it being a forbidden jutsu."

"Why is it forbidden?." Asked Naruto.

"Well if the person who cast this jutsu with little chakra, he or she would die, now I'm sure that you have... on second thought, you may be able to use this jutsu, but careful to not teach it to anyone who doesn't have enough large reserves." Said the Hokage as he gave Naruto a Kagebunshin scroll.

"Yatta!." Said Naruto as he left.

"Now where we're we?." Said Hiruzen as he went back to his perverted book reading.

**Back to Zed.**

"Well that's enough workout for now." I said as I returned to my apartment.

-Str 10, Dex 10

**«Status»**

Name: Zed

Proffesion: The Gamer

Tittle: Lunatic

Level: 3

Hp: 250

Mp: 370

Str - 20

Vit - 25

Dex - 35

Int - 37

Wis - 37

Luk - 10

Fame- 50

Infamy- 0

Unused points: 10

Perks Points: 0

Money: 20,000 Ryo

**«Perks»**

Chakra: Wanna be a ninja?, unlocks chakra, int +15, wis + 15

**«Skills»**

Gamers mind (PASSIVE) «LVL. (Max)»

Gamers body (PASSIVE) «Lv. (Max)»

Learned Henge: Who needs make up. «lvl 1»

Learned Kwarimi: Welcome to the cult of the log. «lvl 1»

Learned Bunshin: Hey, clones are illegal, no they're not. «lvl 1»

**An:** You must be wondering how Zed got the Konoha papers and apartment easily?, that is the work of the R.O.B. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer:**** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Route A:**

I was begining to get used to routine as my usual grind and before I knew it a month has passed, I haven't even looked at my stats so I decided to check.

-Int + 20, Vit +20, Str+ 20, Dex+ 20, Wis+ 20

**Tree walking excercise: Stick it like spiderman «Max»**

Int+ 20, Wis+ 20

**Unlocked: Water walking, is the tension high enough? «lvl 1»**

Int+ 3, Wis+3

**Leaf Academy Kata: Generic leaf fighting style «lv 9»**

Str+ 9, Vit+ 9, Dex+ 9

**Learned Henge: Who needs make up «lvl 5»**

-Mimic someone or something. Cost 9 mp per minute

**Learned Kwarimi: Welcome to the cult of the log «Max»**

-Switch places with me. Cost 20 mp (Seal less jutsu)

**Learned Bunshin: Hey, clones are illegal, no they're not. «Max»**

-I have a distraction, hear me Rawr!. Cost 8 mp (Seal less jutsu)

Basically I got a major boost from doing excercises, attending classes except my luck never did increase, too bad.

Anyways it was time for the genin graduation

**Quest: Become a genin**

Rewards: Genin headband, access to library, access to missions 5000 exp, 5000 Ryo. [ one of Basic Fuinjutsu skill book, Advance chakra excercises, Academy Kata advance ].

I watched as alot of civilian kids failed and as expected the rookie 12 passed including Naruto who was wearing a grinning face while on the sidelines Mizuki got a look of disbelief.

It was finally my turn.

"Henge!." I said as I henged into Naruto.

"I'm going to be Hokage tebayo!." I said to Iruka and Mizuki.

"All right, you got Naruto down, next the substitution." Said Iruka.

"Kawarimi." I said as I used a seal less kawarimi on a chair.

"Nice one, last but not the least is the bunshin." Said Iruka.

"Bunshin no jutsu." I said as I summoned 3 clones using a seal less hansign.

"Okay, You pass, you have surprisingly high control of your kawarimi and bunshin that you you can do them without handsign, you got extra credits for those, hmmm, my this is a surprise, you surpassed Sasuke as rookie of the year just barely, congratulations, your rookie of the year Zed." Said Iruka as he handed me my genin headband.

**Quest: Become a genin**

Rewards: Genin headband, access to libraryy, access to missions, 5000 exp, 5000 Ryo. [ Basic Fuinjutsu skill book. ]

level up x2

**The next day, Team assignments day.**

I saw everyone of the rookie twelve, a few civilians, but Mizuki was missing.

"Sensei, where is is Mizuki Sensei?."

"Mizuki was found out to be a spy and got caught stealing the scroll of forbidden seals, so he won't be attending here."

"Ohhhh." Said the students.

"Anyways I'm here to announce team placements."

"Team 1..."

"Team 2..."

"Team 3..."

"Team 4..."

"Team 5..."

"Team 6..."

"Team 7 are Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura and Zed."

"Team 8 are Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame."

"Team 9 is in circulation."

"Team 10 are Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi."

"Please wait as your Jonin Instructor will pick you up." Said Iruka

"Sensei, why wasn't Sasuke called.?"

"Ahh, Sasuke's getting an apprenticeship." cough, "council reasons." This time he said in a whisper.

"Ahhhh."

* * *

**Route: B**

I was begining to get used to routine as my usual grind and before I knew it a month has passed, I haven't even looked at my stats so I decided to check.

-Int + 20, Vit +20, Str+ 20, Dex+ 20, Wis+ 20

**Tree walking excercise: Stick it like spiderman «Max»**

Int+ 20, Wis+ 20

**Unlocked: Water walking, is the tension high enough? «lvl 1»**

Int+ 3, Wis+3

**Leaf Academy Kata: Generic leaf fighting style «lv 9»**

Str+ 9, Vit+ 9, Dex+ 9

**Learned Henge: Who needs make up «lvl 5»**

-Mimic someone or something. Cost 9 mp per minute

**Learned Kwarimi: Welcome to the cult of the log «Max»**

-Switch places with me. Cost 20 mp (Seal less jutsu)

**Learned Bunshin: Hey, clones are illegal, no they're not. «Max»**

-I have a distraction, hear me Rawr!. Cost 8 mp (Seal less jutsu)

Basically I got a major boost from doing excercises, attending classes except my luck never did increase, too bad.

Anyways it was time for the genin graduation

**Quest: Become a genin**

Rewards: Genin headband, access to library, access to missions 5000 exp, 5000 Ryo. [ one of Basic Fuinjutsu skill book, Advance chakra excercises, Academy Kata advance ].

I watched as alot of civilian kids failed and as expected the rookie 12 passed including Naruto who was wearing a grinning face while on the sidelines Mizuki got a look of disbelief.

It was finally my turn.

"Henge!." I said as I henged into Naruto.

"I'm going to be Hokage tebayo!." I said to Iruka and Mizuki.

"All right, you got Naruto down, next the substitution." Said Iruka.

"Kawarimi." I said as I used a seal less kawarimi on a chair.

"Nice one, last but not the least is the bunshin." Said Iruka.

"Bunshin no jutsu." I said as I summoned messed up clones using a chakra overload.

"Honestly Zed, I was expecting that from Naruto, but not from you, I'm sad to say, that you failed." Said Iruka.

I had planned earlier that I should fail the exam and steer clear from the deadly missions, I mostly trained my body and some chakra excercises and read some Konoha history with a lot of propaganda some months prior to the genin exams

**Quest failed!**

Monthly stipend stopped

-The hokage is displeased with you

**Hidden route discovered**

Quest Unlocked: What to do if ninja see, ninja do fails?/ Why the dungeon route of course

Reward: 10,000 exp, 20,000 Ryo, skill book ID Create, skill book ID escape

Requirements: unlocked hidden route.

**Quest Complete:**

level up x2

**«Skills learned»**

**ID Create (ACTIVE) : My life is a game, rpg style. «lvl 1»**

-Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeon may be created according to level

**ID Escape (ACTIVE) : Get out of dodge. «lvl 1»**

\- Used to escape instant dungeons.

Staring at my new situation, I probably have 3 months supply of money, I headed to the civilian library and looked up the civilian business section. I studied the business section and other things that were helpful as an alternative to the ninja life or I could milk the the rpg life later.

**«Skills learned»**

**Barter: wanna exchange this for that? «lvl 1»**

**Trading: Transaction Complete «lvl 1»**

**Haggling: I'll talk your price down «lvl 1»**

"Hello what's this doing in the civilian section?." I said as I picked up a book.

"Do you want to learn skill book, basic fuinjutsu?. Yes/No?."

"Yes." I said as the book crumpled to dust.

**Fuinjutsu: I can seal your ass «lvl 1»**

**«Unlocked seals»**

**Storage seals: got any booze in there? «lvl 1»**

**Explosive tags: Boom baby boom. «lvl 1»**

"Well, this is most certainly useful, wait, don't I have an inventory already?."

"Inventory" I said, and sure there it was appearing in my screen.

"Hehehehe, now we are talking, time for grinding." I said as I went to an abandoned training ground.

"ID Create!." I said as a dome appeared above me as if transporting me to a different dimension.

I saw a lot of green goey substance that turned out to be slimes.

I quickly went to work and went to a nearby slime and punched it, unfortunately my hand went through the gellatinous substance dealing no damage. I looked at it closely, I didn't expect to gain a skill though

A skill has been generated though the players actions.

**Observe: Show me your secrets «lvl 1»**

-allows to discern the properties of an object, higher level will gain more information, Mp: 0 cost.

"Observe!."

**Slime**

-lowest monsters you will encounter, Strong against physical attacks.

"Well, let's get to it then." I said as I used my sharp kunai this time.

Oh it took some time but it paid off, I had gotten a sharp dagger from the drops and some leather vest. I continued doing this for 3 hours and here's what I got

Dagger x 12

Sharp Dagger 7

Leather Vest x 5

Green slime ectoplasm x 50

small hp potions x 10.

I mostly know the daggers and vest are so I observe the hp potions and the green slime ectoplasm

**Small Hp potions**

-Heals 50 hp, tastes like strawberry.

**Green Slime ectoplasm**

-What is this goey stuff?, perfect for making potions, lubricant applications?, kinky in the bedroom?.

"What?." I said as I stared at the screen.

Observe now level 3.

* * *

**«Status»**

Name: Zed

Proffesion: The Gamer

Tittle: Lunatic

Level: 5

Hp: 540

Mp: 800

Str - 49

Vit - 54

Dex - 64

Int - 80

Wis - 80

Luk - 10

Fame- 50

Infamy- 0

Unused points: 20

Perks Points: 0

Money: 40,000 Ryo

**«Skills»**

Gamers mind (PASSIVE) «LVL. (Max)»

Gamers body (PASSIVE) «Lv. (Max)»

Learned Henge: Who needs make up «lvl 5»

Learned Kwarimi: Welcome to the cult of the log «Max»

Learned Bunshin: Hey, clones are illegal, no they're not. «Max»

Leaf Academy Kata: Generic leaf fighting style «lv 9»

Leaf Sticking learned: Stick it like a tape, I'm so Impressed. «Max»

Tree walking excercise: Stick it like spiderman «Max»

Unlocked: Water walking, is the tension high enough? «lvl 1»

Barter: wanna exchange this for that? «lvl 1»

Trading: Transaction Complete «lvl 1»

Haggling: I'll talk your price down «lvl 1»

ID Create (ACTIVE) : My life is a game, rpg style. «lvl 1»

ID Escape (ACTIVE) : Get out of dodge. «lvl 1»

Observe: Show me your secrets «lvl 3»

* * *

**An:** Personally I prefer route B.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer:**** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Route B selected:**

I was baffled while I stared at the green fort substance, who knew it has that type of usefulness, so there's only one thing to do.

What?, sell it out for money?, heaven's no, I gotta test it myself first, so I made back home and applied the gelatinous substance on my privates, and man it was good, I moaned in pleasure as I was 'whacking it' as I would put it. It gave a whole new meaning of a whole new kind of kinky and jelly goodness, it's even good for the skin as I feel my privates sing in praises the next day.

"What should I do today?, hole up in my room again and 'whack it off again?', nahh, musn't fall for temptations to often. As my mind wondered the use of the green slime ectoplasms, esoteric uses, I found myself in the red light district.

**Shady Joe's Shop. (Sex Shop)**

As I walked to the valley of death, nope wrong line, as I walked to the journey of adulthood goodies, the baffled owner eyed me wearily.

"So kid, some dared you to come in here right?." The owner said musely.

"Yes, hey mister can you test my home made product for me?." I said as I put 5 vials of green slime ectoolasm.

"What's this?." The owner eyed the items carefully.

"Yes, it's a lube, for you know, the privates and what not, I tested it myself and I couldn't get enough of it, it has lots of uses for foreplay and all the kinky goodness, I was hoping you might be willing to by some stock from me if it pans out, and trust me it will, I will be back a few days and sell my wares, why don't you test one out for yourself, tooodles my good man." I said as I left the shop leaving a baffled owner with 5 vial samples of the green slime ectoplasm.

"Did the kid just offer me a means to pleasure myself?, that's just wrong, no Joe, the kid merely offered to sell product, a super lubricant the kid boasts, we'll see about that." Said Joe as he put up the close sign in his shop, it was too early anyways and decided to try the kids product.

A manly moan could be heard across the red light district which was odd because only the girls from the brothels can you usually hear that kind of moaning. Curius villagers drawn to the mysterious sound came to a closed sex shop which had garnered a line.

_"What's the owner using if he's having this much pleasure? weed?, I gotta have some of that."_ Were the thoughts of such perverted individuals in the line.

Meanwhile, Zed was also pleasuring himself, the stuff was addicting like that episode on American Dad where the lube was so satisfying that the main character got crazy over it, if he did so himself. It was just a good substitute as sex if you can believe that, truly the stuff is the work of Gods.

The next day, Zed decided to hunt some green slimes but it seems the slimes are orange this time. Zed wondered on what the effects of an orange slime ectoplasm would be like, so with a perverted giggle, he hunted them like a man on a mission.

True enough, Zed had gathered another batch of slimes for him to try later on and it was even better than the green slime. He gathered that since the Orange slime was a higher level than the green one, so should the effect be equivalently higher to standards which he delightedly applied on his his anticipating crotch. He almost forgot the trouble he was now in, almost, but he was ever so determined to survive the shinobi world, it was kinda hard for him to be convincing when he was moaning in pleasure, but no-one needed to know that.

Rumors eventually started spreading on a miracle viagra on the red light district rumored to satisfy men and women to the very few who had sampled the product was highly singing praises of it and was reassured that more of the stuff was coming in.

Zed walked to the store, he noticed that it had a long line of window shoppers waiting for some product outside of the shop, but he ignored them as today was the day for business talk. It was an odd sight to see a kid walking to the store that the people were baffled as to why a kid would go to that kind of store.

**Shady Joe's Shop. (Sex Shop)**

"Welcome."

"Yo."

"Ohhh it's you, did you get more of the stuff?."

"Are you interested in purchusing them?."

"10k ryo a pop."

"50 ryo a pop." Zed countered.

"20k ryo a pop."

"40k ryo."

"30k ryo."

"Deal."

Without question Zed unsealed a storage scroll containing 50 tubes of green slime and got paid 1.5m ryo.

"Pleasure doing business with you and oh here's a sample of my new batch, a higher grade than the green for you to test, I might bring a stronger batch next time to negotiate the price." I said as I handed him 5 Orange vials of Orange slime ectoplasm.

One couldn't help but see the perverted grin of Joe as he was getting free samples and much better than the last.

_"Jackpot."_ was his thought before going to his own inner world.

Zed couldn't help but be proud of his new business venture, he even now has level 5 barter, trading, and haggling respectively.

He really couldn't contain himself so he headed to the closest brothel to further test the applications of said New improved slime ectoplasm and loose his virginity, again.

Overall it was a very very good day.


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer:**** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I have been living large pretty quickly as news of my miraculous products spread though the grapevine and I was delivering a steady supply of it. Still, I have been neglecting myself as I was in need of a major overhaul and needed powerful techniques to defend myself aside from the academy three which was just useful if you plan on running away.

So I decided it was time for a training montage and made lots and lots of explosive tags as it was the only means of my attack arsenal that was really noteworthy. My fuinjutsu leveled up to level 7 and I maxed out the storage and explosive tags by the end of the week. Clearly money was no object, so I was able to procure the necessary materials and I even unlocked the paralysis seals by the end of the week which really nice addition to my repertoire.

With massive amounts of explosive tags I was now performing a massacre of slimes which in turn spawned a slime king.

"Observe."

**Slime King**

\- The king of slimes, apparently size does matter.

Due to its size, the movement of the said boss was doable for a hit and run tactic with explosive notes as my means of attack.

Oh the slime was powerful all right, so it took an hour before it bursts it's bubble.

The slime dropped some royal jelly ectoplam, 50k ryo, 5 normal hp potions and a skill book.

"Observe."

**Telekinesis**

-The power to move things with your mind

Do yo want to learn telekinesis? Yes/ No

"Yes." was my reply.

I had been training my telekinesis ever since, it was very handy around especially if I was feeling lazy. Everything was a weapon now, with enough push I can even move objects, large objects and the prospect of flying if given enough chance to level up, so I did just that and used telekinesis on everything. By the time the week was up, my telekinesis was now level 20 and I can now levitate a person without that much trouble and hurl them at opponents if need be, suffice to say that it was a productive week.

Business is booming so I decided to set myself a small fuinjutsu shop for my works as a hobby to pass the time. Ninja seems to value them now as fuinjutsu goods were always low on stock so I was able to score brownie points to the ninja higher ups. Aside from that?, I bought out the entire red light district. It wasn't much a fuss as I thought it would but money seems to talk to people, gee, imagine that.

I have now my own workforce and I hired localized gangs and they work for me now to keep things orderly. So far my ascension into the owner of the red light district went on without a hitch and I was quickly financing some renovations at my district that it isn't even recognizable, before it looks like, well, the red light district, but now it just said classy.

My district which I aptly renamed Zed District was actually garnering attention from shinobi and civilians alike like moth to a flame as I have been constantly funding it, our wares has been steadily increasing in variety and profits, not to mention that my fuinjutsu was now at an adept level as I can now use resistance seals, gravity seals, and the evil containment method as well as the fire sealing method. Not quite to sealing a Biju and using space time seals but I'm getting there.

It was now a few weeks away from the chunnin exam in Konoha, there was bound to be profit at said event so I had stocked a reasonable amount of wares to prepare. It didn't take long that ninja's from other country have arrived, as well as tourist but it was certainly welcome.

I'm just a wealthy businesses as far as Konoha and other ninjas villages from villages, but what they didn't tell you is that I have control of half the civilian council, a couple of bribes here and there and I have now a foothold in the village.

Immediately I supplied funds to raise for toursim and it hasn't backfired on me earning Konoha, especially me, great profits. My ever growing empire seems to be expanding, but I should slow down for now to avoid any more unwanted attention to myself than I already have. I did bribe my way into copying a kagebunsin. I explained that I needed a trophy or collection of some kind and upon hearing that jutsu originated from Uzu, I had to have one. Thankfully the council respected my wishes on some civilian eccentricities as I was a prominent figure in Konoha, so they chalked it up as a mere fascination from a civilian standpoint which will helped me gain my goals in the foreseeable future.

New tittle gained: The Boss + 300 fame wis+ 30, but + 30

**«Status»**

Name: Zed

Profession: The Gamer

Tittle: The Boss

Level: 10

Hp: 540

Mp: 1,370

Str - 49

Vit - 54

Dex - 64

Int - 137

Wis - 137

Luk - 10

Fame- 350

Infamy- 0

Unused points: 45

Perks Points: 1

Money: 50,000,000 Ryo

**«New Skills»**

Gamers mind (PASSIVE) «LVL. (Max)»

Gamers body (PASSIVE) «Lv. (Max)»

Henge: Who needs make up «Max»

Kwarimi: Welcome to the cult of the log «Max»

Bunshin: Hey, clones are illegal, no they're not. «Max»

Leaf Academy Kata: Generic leaf fighting style «lv 9»

Leaf Sticking learned: Stick it like a tape, I'm so Impressed. «Max»

Tree walking excercise: Stick it like spiderman «Max»

Water walking, is the tension high enough? «Max»

Barter: wanna exchange this for that? «lvl 20»

Trading: Transaction Complete «lvl 20»

Haggling: I'll talk your price down «lvl 20»

ID Create (ACTIVE) : My life is a game, rpg style. «lvl 5»

ID Escape (ACTIVE) : Get out of dodge. «lvl 5»

Observe: Show me your secrets «lvl 8»

Fuinjutsu: I can seal your ass «lvl 15»

Telekenisis: Look mom, no hands «lvl 20»


End file.
